Treat Or Treat
by Keep-Calm-And-Read-On
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a Werewolf, Werecat and a Vampire was part of the Kira case? Find out now. But, which one can L trust? And if one does have a Death Note, what will happen to the other two? Rated M just incase.
1. Finding

**Chapter 1:** Finding

A scratching noise was coming from the window. Jo-Jo looked up from watching Top Gear on TV, only to see Sammy in her werewolf form, tapping her paw against the glass and whining in her throat. Jo-Jo rolled her eyes.

"You forgot your key again, didn't you?"

Sammy whined in her throat again, and scratched on the window. Jo-Jo sighed and got up to open the window and let Sammy in. Once she was in, Sammy rolled around on the soft carpet, Jo-Jo rolled her eyes again.

The three of them have been living in this house for a few weeks now, for some reason they all wanted a break from their life in Halloween town, like a holiday from a holiday. Lord knows why they would choose Japan as a-get-away. It was a three bed room house, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a front room. It was big enough for the three monsters, and they found it refreshing to live with humans again, of course last night was Halloween so they didn't have to worry about hidden their real forms, but now that time of year had pasted they wore magic necklaces which give them human forms. Alice's necklace was a key (because she missed her old one), Jo-Jo's was a bat, and Sammy's was a crescent moon.

They always wore their necklaces when they out in public, but in the comfort of their own home they stayed in their real forms.

"You wanna cup of tea?" Jo-Jo asked after Sammy had went round in circles to curl up.

"Sure, thanks." Sammy said scratching behind her ear.

The kitchen was right next to the front room, so the Vampire and Werewolf could talk freely to each other, without having to yell at one another.

"So, how's Alice?" Sammy asked, the werewolf didn't go home last night and stayed out until just then, well it was a full moon after all.

"She was a little shaken up, but she calmed down after..."

"After what?"

"... After I -mumble mumble-"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, I -mumble"

"What?"

"-mumble"

"Jo-Jo just f*cking tell me!"

"Ok, ok, jezz. I gave her my Johnny Depp T-shirt," Jo-Jo said, putting Sammy cup on the coffee table and sat back of the sofa, with the TV paused. Sammy jaw groped.

"Which one?"

"The one where he plays the Mad-Hatter."

"What? I've been asking for years to borrow that shirt!"

Jo-Jo shrugged, "I don't know what to tell yah," the vampire had a slip of her tea and decided it was too hot at the moment. "She fell asleep around one-ish, and I've been watching TV since."

Sammy looked up at the lock on the wall it was now seven in the morning! "You've been up all-night?"

Jo-Jo nodded sleepily.

"Why?"

"Hah, I d'know, can't sleep."

There was a silence between them, maybe what happen last night in the alleyway had took its toll on both of them.

"So, where did you go last night?" Jo-Jo asked.

"Just went for a walk around, cased some cars, squirrels, howled at the moon; y'know the usual."

They both laughed a little, then became focused on the TV; Top Gear.

"So," Sammy said, smirking, "What are those idiots up to this time?"

Jo-Jo chuckled, "James May and Richard Hammond are playing conkers with caravans."

She pressed play, and the two watched the other two idiots make complete asses of themselves.

Hours pasted and they had ran out of milk, so Jo-Jo went to the corner shop to get some, and other stuff that they needed, while Sammy stayed to make sure Alice was ok.

"See yah in a minute ok, Sammy?" Jo-Jo, called from the front door, with her bat necklace on.

"Don't forget the food!" She resorted.

Then Sammy heard the door close and Jo-Jo's footsteps heading down the road, she sighed and got up to go to her room. She opened the door and fell on her bed, lucky she had changed from a full-werewolf to her almost human form, so the bed didn't give way.

The tire girl was about to drift off when something caught her eye. At first she frowned in confusion, before she picked up a book that was just lying under her bed. It was black and paper back, but what was really interesting was the title, smack bang in the middle of the cover said _"Death Note"_.

Sammy raised an eyebrow and opened the book to read the first page...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. First Use

**Chapter 2: **First Use

_'This had to be some kind of sick joke, it's just bullsh*t!' _Sammy had read the first page which was, apparently, a rule page on how to use the so called "Death Note".

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Sammy snorted after she had read it for the second time, it just sounded too stupid to be real... but then it was to detailed to be a joke. Plus, who would play this joke on her? Out of the three of the girls that lived in this house she had the darker sense of humour, and even Sammy thought this was sick!

_'Well...'_ Sammy moved off her bed to look for a pen to write with. _'If it's just a joke then nothing will happen.' _She was about to write a name when the nib of the pen stopped, right before it could even make a dot on the page. _'But then, if it's real then I've just killed someone... could I live with that?' _Three seconds of silence past before Sammy snicker, _'Hangin' out with Jo-Jo must be rubbing off on me, besides, it's just a stupid joke, right?' _If that was true then why couldn't Sammy move her hand to write a name?

Her hand just wouldn't move, it was shaking a little but it didn't ink the page. After a while Sammy was getting really frustrated with it. _'Come on already, damn it! It's not real!' _But still, Sammy couldn't write a name down on the paper of the Death Note. She sighed and gave up. For the moment anyway. She tossed it to the side and got up to leave her room, she couldn't sleep knowing that the Death Note was nearby; plus the full moon last night was enough to keep her up for days.

When Sammy walked out of her room she was greeted with Alice's panicking, this snapped the werewolf out of the trance the Death Note had trapped her in.

"Sammy! Something's happened! At the corner shop! Jo-Jo! They have a gun! And-"

Sammy had to blink a few times to truly be aware of what Alice was saying; she rubbed her wolf eyes and tried to get Alice to calm down.

"Alice, just breathe ok? Now what was that about Jo-J..."

Sammy's eye went from Alice to the TV, the news was on, the corner shop that Jo-Jo had went to was on TV, with the news reporters talking about a hostage situation. Her world turned cold, her blood frozen in her vines. 'How...?'

"Oh my god, turn it up." Sammy sat next to her werecat sister, Alice turned up the volume, but she was shaking, so Sammy bought her into a one arm hug.

The reporter said that a man who was keeping people hostage was named Hiroshi Yamamoto, and showed a photo of him to the public.

Sammy's heart stopped. She had what she needed, a name and a face. Without Alice noticing, Sammy looked back at her bedroom door; it was like the Death Note was calling out to her, _'Go on, save your friend. If it's not real then the police can handle it.'_

Sammy found herself walking into her room, picking up the note book, finding the pen and... The name wrote.

_'40 seconds, hu? Fine, I'll wait.'_

Sammy walked back into the front room, Alice was still on the sofa cat eyes locked on the TV, worried for her older sister. Sammy watched the clock on the wall, waiting. Funny how time suddenly feels slower when you're waiting for it to past.

Tick tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

10 seconds... 15... 20... 30... 35... Then finally 40 seconds.

Sammy then watched the TV to see the results. Nothing happened. She sighed, _'Just a stupid joke after all. That's bullsh*t! All that for nothing-'_

Alice jumped up from the sofa and shouted Jo-Jo's name, Sammy once again was snapped out of the trance.

"What's happen, sis?"

"Jo-Jo's run out with the other hostages! They say the guy just collapsed!" She said, repeating what the reporters had said. Not noticing her friend's reaction as she was watching the TV and seeing Jo-Jo run out of the shop and...

Sammy was at a standstill, her eyes wined with disbelief, she felt all her body fluids drain from her. Once again her world became cold, and dark.

_'The Death Note works? But- but how? It's just a book!'_

Sammy had mixed feels about this, but not enough time to think about any of it; Jo-Jo wasn't out of danger yet.

* * *

><p>Jo-Jo was the last to run out, so when she felt the sun on her skin she was about ready to fall to her knees. But a hand that grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, and another hand that held a gun to her head, had other plans.<p>

The crowd gasped. Jo-Jo let out a small squeak. There were two men holding them hostage, so when one of them collapsed and the other went to his friend's aid, everybody ran for it.

"Hold it! I'll shout her! I'll shout this b*tch!" The man screamed at the officers that surrounded him and Jo-Jo.

Jo-Jo had half a mind to fight this man and bite his neck; if it wasn't for the crowd of people she would give this guy hell.

* * *

><p>Sammy was frozen again; Jo-Jo was still in trouble after she had written someone's name in the Death Note. Should she write this guy's name in the Death Note too? If she had a name she would have, but the reporters weren't going to because they didn't know his name either. Now what?<p>

Alice was about ready to start crying, Sammy noticed this, the killer in her lost to the sister in her. She dropped the note book to join Alice on the floor and hugged her tightly.

They both watched as Jo-Jo's captor held the gun to her head; both had no idea what so about to happen next. Until it happened.

The man that held Jo-Jo in his grasp suddenly looked pale, and then started gasping for air. When his legs gave way Jo-Jo was released, but his hand had grabbed her necklace and the chain broke as he fall to the cold hard ground.

* * *

><p>After Jo-Jo felt the man's grip of her loosen she made a break for it, but felt her necklace break as well.<p>

"No," she whispered.

Before the crowd Jo-Jo's human form became her vampire form. Her skin went from a peach pale to a moonstone white, her hazel eyes became ruby red, blue highlights appeared in hair auburn-pony tail and her bangs, her nails want from bitten to manicure with blue nail polish. And, of course, her fangs had grown from her teeth.

Some people screamed in horror. Some gasped. Others phoned people they knew to tell them what they had just seen.

Jo-Jo looked form the crowd to the man that just died. What is going on? That's the third person this week to die without any expiation. Not only that but, they died in her presents, did that mean something?

The sound of sirens rang in Jo-Jo's ears, before a straightjacket was forced on her and something was wrapped around her eyes so she couldn't see, something was also put in her mouth to stop her from biting anything. Jo-Jo swears she heard someone say 'this could be other one.'

What does that mean? What other one?

Then when she felt herself been pushed into the back of a car or van, she heard someone say the word 'Kira'.


	3. After Mash

**Chapter 3: **After Mash

It had been atleast 24 hours since L had watch the werewolf and vampire hunt down that criminal, the creatures said something about hurting one of their loved ones, so the hunt was about revenge. But then the criminal they had been hunting had died before they could do anything, it had to be the work of Kira.

Since L had monitored the alleyway he had been looking for those creatures again, but having no idea that-so-ever of where they lived, he just watch CCTV footage from a five mile radius from the alleyway. This meant he had spent the last 20 hours looking at five TV screens all at once, for L is was just another day at the office, if he worked in an office anyway.

When he started to watch live CCTV footage from the shop, he noticed that a girl in the shop had the same look about her as the vampire did. Same height, same size, same auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, same British accent, everything was almost the same. Apart from the fact that she had no fangs, no wings, no blue highlights, and wasn't as pale.

He was about to dismiss this as a mere coincidence when he noticed the necklace she was warring, a bat with small rubies for eyes. Somehow is made him make up his mind, this girl was the vampire he had monitored, and maybe, just maybe she had a peace of the puzzle he needs.

Then hell broke loose. The hostage situation, another heart attack victim, the girl being held at gun point, then another heart attack! And on top of that the girl had changed in a vampire in front of a huge crowd. From what L saw the necklace had something to do with the girl being able to look human, since the second man had broken it while he fell to the ground, the girl's true form was revealed.

L thought it would have been better if he had approached the girl first then question her later, but we everything that happened... he'll admit that kidnapping her (well sort of) was a bad idea, however, if she really was dangerous then he would have no choice anyway.

Right now L was monitoring the sleeping vampire in her cell. L had told Matsuda not to give the female too much morphine, but Matsuda being well, Matsuda, screwed up again; giving the vampire a too high a dose. Thankfully, the girl hadn't been showing any side effect of an over does since her captor. Normally L wouldn't think of drugging (or kidnaping) a girl but she struggled and fought against them, and she was strong; very strong.

* * *

><p>Sammy paced back and forth. Jo-Jo had just been kidnaped, forced into a straightjacket and stuffed into a van. What the hell is going on? Japan is fucked up!<p>

She and Alice planned to find Jo-Jo, she could use her super scene of smell to track her down, but they'll have to wait 'till sun down to search for Jo-Jo. Alice was too panicked and worked up to wait, so Sammy had to convince her that looking for Jo-Jo in their real forms would be the best thing to do, just case they needed their skills as a werewolf and werecat. Besides, Jo-Jo's a fighter, if anyone can handle... whatever's being thrown at her right now, it's Jo-Jo.

Only about an hour had past and the girls were getting annoyed about doing nothing, they just hated the fact that someone they loved was out there with god knows what's happening to them. Eventually, Sammy couldn't take it anymore and locked herself in her room. After thinking about it, Sammy knew she couldn't just sit around in her room all day. And she still didn't how to feel about the Death Note yet. Sure she killed someone to save her friend, but that only seemed to put Jo-Jo in more trouble, Sammy just wanted to get away.

So Sammy took her crescent moon necklaces and climbed out the window. Her room was on the lower floor, so it was easy to just slip out. The werewolf ducked her head when she pest the front room window, Alice was still watching TV, looking out for any news that might have anything to do with Jo-Jo kidnapping, with no luck. Many news reporters refused to believe a vampire was living in Japan. If you think about it what are the odds of that happening anyway?

Sammy walked down the dive way and turned away from the house, she just needed some air and sometime to think. About finding Jo-Jo, the kidnapping, who would kidnap a vampire anyway? The Death Note and why she had to be the one to find it. There was a lot to think about, but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to tell anyone about the Death Note anytime soon.


	4. Remembering

**Chapter 4: Remembering**

Sammy walked down the streets of Japan, not caring where she was or where she was going. Once in a while she sniffed the air for Jo-Jo's sent. Nothing. She'll have to wait for the sun to go down. She sighed, never before had she felt so powerless. She wanted for find her friend, break her out, and give her kidnapper hell for what they did.

For hours Sammy walked aimlessly down the path that leads her to a coffee shop. She sigh again, _'If Jo-Jo were here she'd drag me in there and order us some tea'_. Sammy chuckled, she and Jo-Jo were both British so every time they walked passed a coffee shop they'd spend hours talking, drinking tea, eating what was there, then making fun of themselves. She smiled remembering one of Jo-Jo's punch-lines;

_'Cup of tea, works for everything. Even with your regeneration!' Sammy remembered when Jo-Jo had said that, she almost spittaked and died of laughter._

_'Oh, Jo, you're so random!'_

_Jo-Jo smiled, 'Actually, it's Jo-Jo.'_

Sammy smiled; she must have been lost in her memories, because she was waiting in line to be served. It's a good thing she snapped out of it in time to make an order.

"Just a white tea to-go please."

* * *

><p>Light's mind what numb as Misa rambled on about nothing-that-matters-what-so-ever. If he could change one thing about being Kira he would have it so he never meets Misa. But, no matter how much he resented her he needed her powers if he was going to be the god of a new world. Misa's shinigami eyes were the only thing about her that was useful to him; they were also the only thing he needed to keep L's suspicions off him. If he needed someone killed and didn't have a name, Light would call Misa to have her kill said person. With the shinigami eye's all Misa had to do was just look at someone and she would see their name and life line.<p>

"Oh my god, Light, that girl in line right now. I can't see her life line!" Misa gasped, pointing at said girl. Light's eye brow rose, he knew what it meant when Misa couldn't see someone's life line; the person she was looking at was an owner of a Death Note. Just like him and Misa.

Light turned around to see this legend Death Note owner. The girl was slightly overweight, normal height, had short black hair with red highlights, red and black eyes (but it was obvious that she wore contact lenses to change their natural colour). She wore baggy jeans, a black shirt that was Three Days Grace tribute. She also wore wrist bands that had spicks on them, with a matching dog collar, and was warring a crescent moon necklace that seemed to clash with everything. Her hard-core style was not just for show, she had this 'don't mess with me' feel about her.

Light smirked; if she was a Death Note owner then everyone was in trouble.

"What is her name, Misa?" He asked, in a voice that sounded too sweet too be nice.

Misa smiled happily and looked back at her girl, only too happy to obey her 'boyfriend'.

"Samantha Withington," she said. Light smirked again, and looked back to watch 'Samantha' leave.

"Maybe we could get her to join our little club. If she has the Kira instinct." He smiled darkly and looked back at Misa, who didn't look so happy anymore.

"Why does she have to join? I want you all to myself, Light! I mean, after L let you go after locking us up, we can be together now! Why do you want another psychopath around when we can be a couple?"

"Misa," Light interrupted quickly, "If L is still suspects us he could lock us up again, and don't think he won't go to any length to prove that I am Kira. So if we do get locked up again then we will have Samantha kill the criminals for us, to divert L's suspicions from us. Do you understand this Misa?" He asked softly (which was feck, but Misa was too stupid to see it ¬¬).

Misa thought about it for a moment and it all made scene, everything Light said made scene. "Ok, Light, as long as I still get time with you." She glomped him unexpectedly, Light sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p>The morphine must be wearing off, because the vampire was starting to stir. At first L thought she was merely rolling over to her side, but he saw that she had opened her eyes. Those eyes weren't alert or filled with anger, but tired, confused and bewildered.<p>

_'She mustn't be a morning person then, I just hope she comes to enough to be questioned before she falls back to sleep again.'_

Then the vampire yawned and tried to cover her mouth, but then she noticed the straightjacket. She looked down on herself and felt confused even feather.

_'Yes, definitely not a morning person, if it took her until now to notice the straightjacket, then it could be awhile for her to be ready for questioning. Then again, the bewilderment could be a side effect of the over dose I've been suspecting. Matsuda you idiot.'_


	5. Meeting New People

**Chapter 5: Meeting New... People.**

Jo-Jo woke with a grown. _'What the hell had I been drinking?_' She felt sick to her stomach, her mouth was dry and her head felt like someone had kicked it a few times. She rolled over and opened her eyes, when she did she found herself in a cell. Metal walls and ceiling, a glass wall at the fare side of the room, and a... CCTV camera?

A yawn made its way to her lips, she turned to cover her mouth but something stopped her from moving her arm. Jo-Jo looked down and saw she was warring a straightjacket. And frown formed on her lips. Then she remember what happened after the hostage, some weird ass group of men came out of nowhere, put a straightjacket, focused her into a van and drugged her!

_'What the hell was going on?'_ Jo-Jo sneered at the room and leaped up from the bed, so she'll be in the centre of her cell, only to feel something pull her back and she fell and landed on the floor.

_'What now?'_ Jo-Jo huffed; she stood up as best as she could, you would be surprised about how much you need your arms, since Jo-Jo couldn't really use them she swayed trying to gain her balance. She felt something cling around her ankle, when she looked down she found that and cuff was around her ankle, and she was chained to the bed.

_'Oh. Just. Perfect. What next? Freddy fucking Krueger? Maybe IT'll show up and stab me to death...'_

Jo-Jo snarled at the chain and pulled at it, (but since she was in straightjacket, she could only tug at it using her leg). With all her strength Jo-Jo couldn't break free of the chain, and soon she was panting slightly. Something was wrong... well more wrong. Jo-Jo didn't feel like herself, she felt... weak. Then she started to think back, when was the last time she drank someone's blood? A few weeks ago maybe a month? Overall it had been awhile, she does drink blood from a bottle, but it's not the same as drinking someone's blood in person.

_'I need blood, I don't think I'll last long without something.'_ Jo-Jo then began to sniff the air, there had to be a nearby source right? She wasn't the only one... Where ever she was.

"So, you are finally awake then?" A voice seemed to jump out at Jo-Jo and knocked her of guard. She span round and glared at the camera, whoever was on the side of that camera and microphone is in for a world of pain.

"I hope you're not going to fall asleep again, it took forever for you to awake up."

It must be one of those microphones that changes you're voice, y'know those microphones you used to play with as a child, they'd change your voice and make you sound like robot.

Jo-Jo snarled, _'This guy's been watching me?... What a perv.'_

"Oh great! A cell, a straightjacket, a chain and now a creepy voice; I'M IN A SAW FILM!" She yield, then sat on the bed, suddenly feeling too weak to stand. She panted again, the craving for blood feeling really painful.

"There is no need for your sarcasm." The voice came again, Jo-Jo rose an eye brow, so close to snapping at... whoever was talking she guessed.

"No need for sarcasm? NO NEED FOR F*CKING SARCASM? I'll use sarcasm whenever I bloody feel like it!" She snapped, _'Oh, damn I said bloody, I'm getting hungry'._

"And another thing, what the hell are you doing kidnapping and drugging someone in broad daylight? I mean who does stuff like that?"

There was nothing but silence for a while, maybe Jo-Jo's kidnapper was thinking something over, meanwhile the vampire was getting impatient and started to sniff again. Her cravings were getting to her.

Finally, the voice from the speakers made Jo-Jo a deal.

"How about this, I just want to ask you some questions, and it seems you have some questions of your own. I will answer your questions if you answer mine. As soon as we both run out of questions to ask, I'll let you go, is that a deal?"

Jo-Jo thought it over for a while, her red eyes darting around the room, looking for any weak points. She sighed when she didn't find any. There was no way she was getting out of here in her condition, weak, light headed, bewildered, thirsty more ways than one.

_'I guess I don't have much of a choice, besides, it won't be the first time I got caught and questioned. Humans never change'_. She looked up at the CCTV camera, reds eyes locked on the blinking light.

"So ...Do we take turns or do I answer your questions first?" Jo-Jo had NO idea way she had said that, _'I had to be born with a conscience, didn't I?'_

* * *

><p>It was almost sun set when Sammy had sneaked back in the house, and climbed back in her bedroom window. She slammed the window shut a throw her necklace to the side, not caring were it landed. Then collapsed on her bed, her face landed on the pillow. Even though she knew she had to get up in a minute to go with Alice and search for Jo-Jo, she just didn't want to get up; she was just too tired. She sighed and turned her head so see could watch the door.<p>

Sammy was horrified to see a shadow loom at the corner of her eye. Her heart stopped. Slowly, very slowly, her turned to see a figure, standing in her room. Panic seemed to find its way into Sammy's reaction, which was strange for someone who lives in Halloween town to be afraid of a shadow. But, Sammy felt, it wasn't something you would normally come across in Halloween town, or in the human world; this was something different... it was something worse.

Sammy let out a yelp and sat up, her back to the wall so she faced her intruder. Yes, it was definitely worse than a creature from Halloween town. This creature was mostly bone and dead flesh, with black claws three inches long and the toenails pocking out of black, leather boots; the nails must have grown to the point it ripped the boots so half the foot was revealed. This creature was well built with muscular arms and torso, though the bones of the spine were poking out of its back. The face was more of a cow's skull with rubies and black jets set in the skull. Whatever this thing was it was male, the only thing he was wearing was some ripped denim shorts. Its red eyes stared at Sammy, not just looked; stared!

After for what seemed a lifetime of a staring contest the creature smirked, despite its face being a skill, and spoke.

"No need to be so surprised, you had to see this coming." Its voice sounded like gravel, harsh gravel that was thrown at you, even for Sammy it was unsettling. "Or maybe you're not as tough as I thought you would be." The creature shook its skull and let its claws tap against its bony chain. "Now, that's a bit of a disappointment."

Sammy shook herself out of her shock, thinking if she had seen herself with her mouth open and wide eyes she would look like a fish; and glared up at the monster.

"Who the hell you think you are, and how the fuck do you get in here?" She snarled, her anger overpowering her fear. The creature she was talking out smirked evilly and let its claws fall to its sides, for a moment it seemed satisfied with Sammy's reaction.

"My name is Rezil the shinigami, the original owner of that lil' Death Note you found." Rezil raised one of his claws to the Death Note, Sammy had hidden it under she bed so it almost looked like he was pointing at her. "Of course, now, it belongs to you, Sammy." He smirked to himself. Sammy couldn't find her voice, her mouth gaped open for a while before she swallowed her fear.

"How do you know my name?"

Rezil smirked again, this time his mouth opened slightly to show off his teeth, even Jo-Jo's fangs didn't strike fear into Sammy like Rezil's teeth did.

"I've been watching you for some time now, Sammy, and I believe that we'll make the best of friends, you and I." He chuckled grimly, with a smirk set on his skull face.


	6. The Rules Of The Death Note

**Chapter 6: The Rules Of The Death Note**

It wasn't long until Jo-Jo lost it and gave L a mouth full. She had enough of being questioned by someone she couldn't see (or hit if they p*ssed her off). Plus, L kept asking her about Kira no matter how many times she said, she didn't know who or what Kira was. Finally, Jo-Jo rolled over to fall asleep, mostly to p*ss L off. It must have worked because, he didn't say or ask her anything after that.

_'Thank Jack for that,'_ Jo-Jo thought, as she started to drift off. _'Who the hell is 'Kira' anyway? And what kinda name is L? And I thought _my_ name was bad.'_ She sighed in her now dreamless sleep, _'I hope Sammy and Alice are having as much fun as I am'._

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously saying that you believe her when she said she's from Halloween town?" Matsuda asked L, after he gave up on questioning the vampire. "I mean, it sounds stupid! Who in the right mind would believe in Halloween town? It's just a fairy tale parents tell their children to scare them, right?"<p>

"No, Halloween town does exist." L eats more of his cake, while everyone in the room stared at him, now they knew his was crazy.

"Ok, now you're just pulling our legs, Ryuzaki, even I know Halloween town is just a story." Matsuda seemed to be the only one who could find his voice, no surprise there.

"You mean to tell me that everyone here believes in Kira, someone who has killed over hundreds of criminals without even being in their presents, and no one believes in Halloween town? The vampire is living proof that it exist, what more do you want?" L just munched on more cake whiles everyone waiting for more of an expiation. Finally, L got the massage and explained.

"In the sort time I've had questioning her, I haven't seen any signs of her lying or any sings if she is insane," He let in another mouth full of cake and continued, "And since there are no evidence that she is a liar or just mad then we must assume that she is telling the truth, and Halloween town does exist. For the time being anyway, with more time I will know if she is really telling the truth, so," L added more cake this time, so he spoke with his mouthful, "Just believe what you want for now."

The others gave each other worried looks. Just when they think things could get any worse, with trying to catch Kira being impossible a vampire makes it in the scene.

"But, Ryuzaki is she dangerous?" Soichiro asked, the chief of the Japanese police must have felt concerned about keeping the creature locked up, what if she escaped? L mulled it over of a while before answering.

"I highly doubt she is. Sure she has anger issues but, as far as I've seen she won't strike unless something she cares about is put in harm's way. So unless we hurt one of her loved ones then there's nothing to worry about."

Soichiro sigh in relief, but Matsuda had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, where did you get that from? She didn't even say she had any friends or family."

"Exactly," L said, "She didn't mention them because she wants to protect them. What isn't said is almost as important as what is said." Again, L eat another mouthful of his cake, and watched the monitor as the vampire fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sammy looked throw the Death Note again, Rezil was hovering nearby. Apparently, since Sammy is the new owner of the Death Note, Rezil has no choice but to follow her around. That is until she uses up the Death Note, gives it to someone else, gives up ownership of the Death Note, or; and this is her personal favourite, until it's her time to die and Rezil will write her name in the his Death Note.<p>

_'Great, I'm stuck with this guy 'till death do us part. Just lovely.'_ She flicked throw the pages until she got bored and closed the note book.

"You still haven't told me how you got in here, I don't want a gang of shinigami hangin' around, yah hear me!" Sammy snarled, facing Rezil as she pulled away from her desk. Rezil only gave his usual grim chuckle and smirked again before answering.

"The shinigami don't come to the human world willy-nilly, they only come here to find their Death Notes after dropping them. I was lucky enough for you to find it, so there won't be any unwanted parties." He smirked again before letting his claws hover over Sammy's desk. "As for how I got in, well..." Rezil let his claws down on the desk, only for his hand to pass throw the wood. "I just passed by and... phased in." He chuckled.

"Alice didn't see you when you _'phased in'_, did she?" Sammy asked.

Rezil cocked his skull-head to the door. "You mean your werecat friend of yours? Don't worry, only the owner of the Death Note can see and hear the shinigami that is browned to it. Although, if you let anyone else touch the note book they will hear and eye me as well, so keep that in mind."

Sammy crossed her arms and scowled, "Is there anythign' else you're not tellin' me? Or should I beat it outta yah?" Rezil chuckled again, liking how fiery Sammy's personality was, and answered her question.

"Shinigamis don't just give you the rules; I can only answer your questions when asked." He tapped his bony jaw, as if thinking something over. Once he made up this mind his claws fell back to his sides, his red eyes locked on Sammy. "But, I will tell you this, every human that has used the Death Note has lived a cursed life, and once that life ends, he or she can neither go to Heaven nor Hell." He smirked, waiting for Sammy's reaction.

At first Sammy was silent, as if what the shinigami said hadn't sunk in yet. Then she turned back to her desk, her back to Rezil, as she stared into space.

"A cursed life, hu?" Sammy spoke, her voice emotionless. Rezil stared at her in question, but smirked when he saw a dark sparkle from Sammy's eyes as she faced him again. "How will I tell the difference?"

Rezil chuckled, he knew the Death Note could change humans into killers, but he had no idea what wanders was awaiting the werewolf in front of him. She was going to catch up to Kira in no time. Maybe even kill Kira herself.

"Right then, I've got another question for you, Rezil." Sammy beamed, "Are there other Death Note owners around? 'Cos, someone killed that guy who held my friend at gun point, and it wasn't me, so spill it." She pointed at him, eyes narrowed and her fist clinched. Rezil smirked, she was coming along nicely.

"Yes, some Death Notes have made it to the human world before, and there are more than one out there somewhere." He paused, "Well, I don't really know how many there are altogether, but I know there are more then you, maybe two or three."

Sammy nodded, and then looked back on what happened on the news as something clicked in her mind. The man who held a gun to Jo-Jo's head, even the news reporters didn't know his name, then how could...?

"Rezil," she asked, "How can someone kill if they don't have their victim's name?"

Rezil smirked again, "You mean the 'shinigami eye deal', I'm impressed you guessed that so quickly."

Sammy raised an eye brow at Rezil, and then glared at him to continue. Rezil chuckled again and did as she wished.

"There are two differences between a human who owns a Death Note and a shinigami. First, when a shinigami writes their victim's name, before their lifespan ends, what is left is then added to the shinigami's life span. However, when a human takes the life of another human, the killer's lifespan says the same." He paused for a moment, making sure that Sammy was in understanding. With a quick nod from the werewolf, Rezil continued.

"As a result we shinigami live longer than any human, and to make sure we do live a long life ahead of us we take away the life span of a human who has years yet to come. To do this we need the human's life span, that this where the shinigami eyes come in to this. You see, Sammy, we shinigami have no need to research a human's name before killing them, all we have to do is look at them and we see their name and life line."

Rezil then looked right at Sammy, making the werewolf feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Right now I can see your name and the numbers of your life line, if I was to translate the numbers into human years, I could tell you the date you die. But that's a line even I won't cross." He cocked his head away from Sammy, as if he was waiting for something.

Sammy knew what it was, but didn't say anything and waited for Rezil to finish. Once he got the message, Rezil spoke again.

"The shinigami eye deal is when a human makes a deal for the power for the eyes of a shinigami. To see the name of their victims with just one look. But, nothing comes free you know."

"Then what does that human give to get the shinigami eyes?" Sammy couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer; she wanted to know, now! Rezil recognised the fire in Sammy's eyes and grinned evilly.

"The price of the shinigami eyes is half the human's remaining lifespan." he said, so bluntly you would guess he asked you for the time.

Sammy's jaw dropped, half the remaining lifespan, was that a fair deal? _'Wait, why am I even asking these things? I'm not a killer... am I?'_

There was a knock at Sammy's door, making the werewolf jump slightly. See looked to Rezil, about to tell him to hide, but then remember that only she could see him. But, she gave him a look that told him to keep quite.

"What's up, sis?" Sammy asked.

Alice opened the door and poked her head in, then smiled at her sister figure. She stepped in the room, but stop suddenly, her ear twitched. Sammy got nervous and bit her lower lip. _'Oh dear Jack, please don't tell me Alice can sense him! This can't be good.'_

Alice pulled a face then sneezed, covering her mouth as she did. Sammy sighed in relief, _'Damn that scared the hell outta me.'_

"Hey, sis, you ready? Its sundown, time to kick some ass." Alice punched the air in excitement. It took Sammy awhile to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and then it comes into the light. It was time to find Jo-Jo and break her out, then if they had time, kick her kidnapper's ass.


	7. Dreams Are Only The Beginning

**Chapter 7: **Dreams Are Only The Beginning

It must have been past midnight when Jo-Jo's sent had lead them to a building. Like all the other buildings in Japan, it was huge; you could easily hide a Vampire in there and not get found out. As Alice tried to find a way in, Sammy prowled around looking for any clue or sign that might lead them to their friend, with Rezil hovering near by, wings and all. Finally, the duo (plus one) regrouped to plain out their 'breaking and entering'.

"You find anything, sis?" Sammy asked, as Alice leapt down from the high ground to where Sammy was, she landed on her feet effortlessly.

"Security here is nuts! I can't get close enough without setting off an alarm, but, I've found the power line, all we've got to do is pull the plug and cut the power." Alice grinned, excitement shined in her golden-cat-eyes. Sammy smirked and asked Alice to lead the way.

"So, this is where you lil' friend's being held, hu?" Rezil said, while Alice led them. Sammy didn't say anything; if she did Alice would hear her and ask questions, so she just nodded.

"Not talkin', then. Well, I see why, but it's very rude y'know."

_'Shut up! Shut up! You stupid God-of-death! Can't you stop talking for one minute?'_ Sammy screamed in her head. Rezil had be talking non-stop since they left the house, stuff like the shinigami eye deal, why she should make the deal, how glad he is that a werewolf found the Death Note and not a human. It was fair to say it was getting of Sammy's nervous.

* * *

><p>Jo-Jo's temperature was rising, like she had a fever. She sweated cold sweat and her breath was more like heavy wheezing. Although she wasn't wake she still felt everything in her dream. No, nightmare. There was only one thing that could scare the vampire some much to drive her of the edge of sanity, something even her pride and bravery couldn't hide.<p>

"...N-no..." She whined in her restless sleep, which grabbed the attention of L, who was still watching her on the monitor. He didn't try to talk to her, since he knew that the vampire was still asleep, however, he question whether he should order someone to wake her up. It didn't seem far to let the vampire say in the nightmare, which made her act so vulnerable. But, waken her could leaned to someone being striked, in her state-of-mind she would think she's being attacked. Jo-Jo started to shake and pulled her knees to her chess, whimpering, almost sobbing.

"...No, leave her alone..." Her voice was shaken but aggressive, L was starting to wander if he should have even locked her up, she was just a girl, mid-twenties, who is trying to protect someone, Kira doesn't protect, so she doesn't fit the roll. But then, what was vulnerability became aggression.

Jo-Jo had sat up, still in her sleep, and then screeched on the top of her lungs. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" And leaped in the air; breaking the chain with the full force of her fear and anger, and landed against the wall on the far side of the cell, which of course woke her up.

Jo-Jo was fanatic, at first she didn't know why she was or why. All she remembered was her dream, then, her scared red eyes found the broken chain around her ankle. Somehow she dismissed this and opened her wings, which made the straightjacket rip off her body, lucky she had her clothes on underneath so it didn't matter. Then she collapsed in her own tears, she needed to cry after that horrific image in her mind.

Jo-Jo laid on the cold floor, too weak to get into bed and crying so much she just didn't care anymore. The only thing that was giving her comfort was the words that spilled from her own lips.

"Never. Not while I'm still breathin'. Never!"

L was more surprised than he's ever been in his life. But, he knew one thing; there was more to Jo-Jo that meet the eye.


	8. Breaking In

**Chapter 8: **Breaking In

Alice's ear twitched for the fifth time that night, and it was making Sammy nervous. Sure, Alice hadn't touched the Death Note so she couldn't see Rezil, but she did have a six sense, being a werecat, so maybe Alice could sense something but could figure out what.

_'Maybe there's a deal I can make to read my victim's minds.'_ Sammy thought, then she felt sick to her stomach, how could she think of Alice as one of her victims? Sure, she didn't think of killing Alice but... Something was changing her, and Sammy could only just see it. But, Alice well... she felt something more only she couldn't put her claw on it.

Alice's golden eyes kept looking over her shoulder at Sammy, then would shift back to the shutdown box; she found circuit breaker that would cut the power to the building. Of course, that would be too easy to fix, if she cut the wire to the circuit breaker then the power would shut down completely, they would have to replace the wire, which would buy them more time. Alice grinned and told Sammy about the plan. Cut the wire, cut the power, break in, get Jo-Jo, kick some ass and run for the hills.

"Alright, do yah thing, sis." Sammy said, getting ready for the fight of her life. Alice grinned, she twirled the wire around her claws and cut it.

* * *

><p>Once the power was off Sammy rammed into the nearest window, shattering the glass and made an entrance for her and Alice. Avoiding the broken glass, Alice leaped through the window and joined her friend. It was pitch black, until the lights managed to flicker back on again.<p>

"F*ck" Sammy mattered.

"There must be a backup power supply. Aww, why didn't I think of that?" Alice whined, her tail twitched, now what?

"Well then," Sammy said, prowling towards a surveillance camera, she sat down and smirked playfully. "Let's give 'em something ta' watch." She leaped up and caught the camera in her jaw and tore it from the wall, wires sparked as Sammy dropped the camera.

* * *

><p>Alice followed Sammy down the metal hallway, as the werewolf tracked down the vampire's sent, they grow closer and closer to finding their missing friend. Sammy was down on all fours awhile sniffing the floor and running the right direction. Meanwhile, Rezil hovered beside Sammy, not wanting to miss anything. Alice too was running on all fours trying her best to keep up. Alice couldn't help but notice every surveillance camera as they passed by, she couldn't help but wonder who was behind all of this and why she had this weird feeling in the stomach.<p>

Alice didn't have enough time to think about it, as Sammy had turned a corner and lead them to a room with a glass wall on the left side. Sammy sat down and looked through the glass, whining in her throat. Alice's heart sank when she found out what Sammy was whining at. Jo-Jo's unconscious form was laying on the floor, with discarded rags around her, a cuff with a broken chain around one of her ankles. Panic found its way into the werecat as she went up to the glass wall and tapped against it.

"Jo? Jo-Jo! Wake-up, please!" She pleaded. Sammy was at a standstill, who could do this? To the vampire of all creatures. Rezil noticed Sammy's sudden weakness and snarled, he'd have to do something about that.

"Now what, lil'-bow-wow?" He chucked darkly, snapping Sammy out of her weakness and made her sneer.

_'Oh, it's on motherf*cker!'_ She growled, edging towards the glass wall.

"Stand back," She said to Alice. The werecat got the message and practically leaped to the other side of the room to take cover. Next thing she knows, Sammy growls and leaps through the glass making it shatter, Alice's eyes lights up with excitement. She quickly found her footing and run over, avoiding the glass like she had done before, and made her way to Jo-Jo. Alice helped her friend's head into her lap and gently moved her auburn bangs away from her still closed eyes. Jo-Jo was still breathing, but just too weak, Alice could sense that much.

"Sammy... did Jo-Jo take some 'Sucker's Delight' before she left this morning?" She asked. Sammy glanced at her, then saw the wheels in her head turning and smiled.

"Umm... yeah, I think, why?"

Alice's ear twitched and she looked over her shoulder to the other room, on the other side of the broken glass, and grinned, her golden eyes found what she was looking for; an evidence locker. Her grins brighten.

"Can you hold Jo-Jo up?" Alice asked, but before Sammy could say anything Alice had moved Jo-Jo over on her lap instead and had gotten up. Sammy winced slightly but helped Jo-Jo sit up against the wall. Alice crept over the broken glass again and went to the locker; she picked the lock with one of her claws and opened the locker to find all of the things Jo-Jo had when she left the house. Her black hoody and bag, along with her bat necklaces with a broken chain which was bagged and tagged.

Alice gathered her friend's things and looked though her bag, normally she wouldn't look through someone else's things but this was an exception. She pulled out a small bottle with dark red liquid sloshing around and a red label on it, which read 'Sucker's Delight Classic, Group Type A Positive '. Alice grinned again, opening the bottle and made her way back to Sammy and Jo-Jo.

Sammy held Jo-Jo up when Alice put the bottle to the vampire's lips, a few second went by when Jo-Jo sniffed at the bottle. Alice and Sammy smiled as Jo-Jo's red eyes flickered open, and then locked on to her friends.

"Hey... yah found me," She smiled weakly, then took the bottle from Alice and drank atleast 1/4 of the blood in one go. Already the girls felt a change in Jo-Jo, she was stronger now. The vampire smirked and whipped away some blood from her mouth. "Now it's your turn to hide."

Alice chuckled and hugged her; while Sammy snickered and rolled her eyes. Jo-Jo hugged her little sister tightly, not knowing that the three of them were being watched. Not by her kidnapper but by a shinigami. Rezil chuckled darkly when he saw Jo-Jo; Sammy tried very hard not to glare at him for that. _'What the f*ck is he laughing at now?'_

Rezil seemed to pick up on Sammy's annoyance and lead in slightly, not like he need to whisper anyway.

"Your friend has an interesting lifespan," He snickered. Sammy felt her blood freeze and her world went cold and dark.

_'...What?...'_


	9. All Together, But Separate

Sammy didn't have any time to think about Rezil's comment. For a group of men, wearing black armour, had burst into the cell and held them all at gun point. Not like the three creatures couldn't them on and win, however a look from Alice told them otherwise. Without question Jo-Jo and Sammy did what Alice did, raised their hands up in surrender. Or, atleast feck surrender. Both vampire and werewolf knew what that look from their friend was. But they couldn't talk about that at that moment. Not that they liked the fact of the surrender, feck or not.

Once they did surrender, it seemed the 'chief' of the group had gotten a call on his radio. Having the best sense of hearing, Jo-Jo tried her best to listen in, but that meant her bat ears twitched, making the more jumpy member of the group to shout and threaten her. Jo-Jo hissed, showing her fangs making said man jerk back. She and Sammy snicker to themselves.

After less than a minute the chief said he had orders to escort them elsewhere to be questioned. The girls exchanged looks, not liking where this was going. Alice took the lead on this one and stepped forward and followed the chief. The men parted letting them pass. Jo-Jo didn't hesitate to follow Alice protectively, giving the armoured men warning looks. 'Go anywhere near her, and you're dead'. Some men stepped back, shifted they're weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, others stood their ground. Sammy blinked twice before stepping out of the cell, and after her friends; with Rezil following her every step of the way.

The three of them looked around the room they were escorted to, a little impressed with the things around them. It was like they had stepped into a hotel room. "Not bad," Jo-Jo said, edging towards the window, whistling at the view, "Better than the cell, that's for sure." She grinned.

"Easily pleased," Sammy muttered as she started to curl up on the soft, cream carpet. Jo-Jo's ears twitched, she couldn't help but notice something about her friend. She wasn't the same person she talked to that morning, something was different, she know that much. Jo-Jo tried to tell herself that it was nothing, and she had been spending way too much time with her. 'Beside, we're all just tired. Yeah, that's it, Sammy's p*ssed 'cos she tired.' Then Jo-Jo's attention went to Alice, who was now curling up (like a cat) on the sofa; her tail swaying but and forth as she looked around the room, as if searching for something.

"Penny for your thoughts, kiddo?" Jo-Jo said, bringing Alice out of said thoughts. She looked at the vampire and then around the room again.

"D'you think they put wire-taps in the room, y'know, to listen in on us?" Alice's ear and tail twitched suddenly. Rezil chuckled darkly; Sammy reframed herself glaring up at him and threatening to sow his mouth shut.

Jo-Jo shrugged, "Somehow that wouldn't surprise me." She let her ears search for anything. "We've got nothing to hide, so we don't need to be afraid of these asswh*les." She sated.

"I'm not afraid," Alice said.

Jo-Jo smiled, "I know, kiddo, just trying to prove a point."

Sammy's eyes shifted from Alice to Jo-Jo, 'Nothing to hide, hu? You two are clueless.' She couldn't help but smirk, luckily, the smirk remain unnoticed. Jo-Jo went from the window to sitting down the other end of the sofa; she sat so she and Alice faced each other.

"So, kiddo, you gonna tell us what the look was all about, or what?" She asked. Alice smiled slightly.

"You guys promise to hear me out?"

"Don't we always?" Jo-Jo smiled, then tried to exchange a smile with Sammy, but the werewolf only ignored her and huffed. She frowned, but encouraged Alice to carry on. "Well," Alice paused, "I don't think these guys are the bad guys."

There was a silence in the room. Jo-Jo's eye's widened in surprise; Sammy raised an eyebrow and huffed, grabbing the attention of the other two. The werewolf pulled herself up on her paws and sat up.

"Nothing against you, sis, but these guys kidnapped, blindfolded, locked Jo-Jo in a cell and focused a straightjacket on her! That sounds something like the bad guys would do, don't cha think?"

Alice's ears went down. Another silence filled the room. Jo-Jo didn't think what Sammy said was out of worry or concern; in fact it sounded too relaxed to be considered normal. 'Sammy, what's gotten in to you?' Jo-Jo felt the silence had gone on long enough and pushed these thoughts away, for now.

"Everybody wants to lock me up and put me in a straightjacket, so what else is new?" She smirked, leaning back in the sofa. Alice laughed lightly, but Sammy narrowed her eyes at the vampire, suddenly wanting her to shut up and die. Only this time, Sammy didn't question why she had these thoughts. Rezil chuckled darkly, things were definitely getting interesting.


	10. Weak Links

**Chapter 10: **Weak Links

"So, what makes you think they're not the bad guys?" Sammy asked, trying her best to sound concerned. She had a hard time doing so, with Rezil around it was hard to focus on anything else. The shinigami kept fazing in and out of the walls, it was very distracting. With Rezil poking his cow-skull-head through the walls, it almost looked like his head was put there by a redneck hunter. Sammy had to hold all her muscles to not to laugh out loud. Thankfully the other two in the room didn't notice.

"Well, think about it," said Alice, "Two men hold people hostage, one of the men just collapses! And the other dies of a heart attack on live TV! An-"

"Wow, wow, wait" Sammy was snapped back to the conversation, not really caring how her actions came across. "How do you know the guy died of a heart attack? It could have been anything."

"The news reports said so."

"Oh... carry on."

Alice and Jo-Jo blinked a few times, before the older girl gave her little sister an encouraging look. Alice nodded, "Anyway, after the two guys die, a vampire shows up."

"I know kiddo, I was there." Jo-Jo joked, smirking slightly when Alice gave her a look.

"And, those guys also make it to the sense, taking the vampire away in a straightjacket. To me, it just should like a big misunderstanding. Maybe they just thought that you were the one who killed those guys and don't want to risk it." Alice finished, looking at Jo-Jo with concern in her cat eyes.

Sammy and Rezil watched the two intently, as if waiting for something. Jo-Jo and Alice stared at each other of awhile, red eyes locked with golden ones. Jo-Jo sighed to herself, turning away from her friend's gaze. She put her hand over her eyes, hiding herself from the others.

"I'm not a killer." She spoke, her voice cut through the air like icy daggers. The room was silent again, until Alice let her hand rest on Jo-Jo's shoulder. They're rolls reversed. Usually Jo-Jo was the one who would give comfort, and Alice would be the one who got the hugs. Jo-Jo let her hand away from her eyes, red from fighting back unwanted tears. She sniffed a little, and then granted Alice a thankful smile. The two shared a hug, with Sammy and Rezil watching the sentimental moment. Rezil couldn't help but sneer; now he knew where the soft and weak links were. Sammy's weakness came from these two.

He'd have to get rid of them for Sammy to reach her potential. A dark smile found its way to his skull face. He'll have fun with this.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door came and a man walked in. He must have been in his late 50's, he smiled friendly at them. Alice returned the smile, out of old habits. Jo-Jo didn't smile at first, but pushed down her caution and smiled slightly. Sammy, however, only scowled.<p>

"Hello young ladies, I am Watari. I was sent to collect you." He said politely. The girls exchanged looks before Alice, once again took the lead.

"For questioning?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Watari, "Please, follow me." He gestured with his hand for them to follow. With Alice first, Jo-Jo second and Sammy last with Rezil watching very step of the way, Watari walked them all down the hall. Alice and Jo-Jo kept giving each other looks, as if they were holding a telepathic conversation. Sammy looked from one to the other, how she wished to know what was going through their minds.

Watari stopped at one of the doors and gave the girls one last smile before opening it and walking in side, and leaving the door open for the three creatures to walk in. But they held back for a while to talk.

"Ok, whoever is behind that door is the one who questioned me earlier." Jo-Jo whispered to her friends.

"And was most likely the one who ordered your kidnapping." Sammy added.

"You guys ready?" Alice asked. Sammy and Jo-Jo nodded. "We could take them on, the three of us." She said, mostly to calm herself down. Alice inhaled before opening the door again and walked in the room, Jo-Jo and Sammy right behind her, with Rezil watching.


	11. Meeting New People II

**Chapter 11: **Meeting New People II

The second they stepped into the room, everything fell silent. The girls' breathe court in their throats, eyes wide with unexpected surprise. This was L? It would be hypocritical for the creatures from Halloween Town to judge people by their appearances, but... it wasn't what they expected.

He had a very, scrawny and pale frame, almost as pale as Jo-Jo's real form. Which was covered by baggy, worn down jeans and a baggy white shirt, he didn't ware any shoes or socks, he was bear-footed. The way he dressed was... a little off, but then it seems right in some way. This however wasn't the weirdest thing about him. It was his eyes, they were jet black. Completely. Black. Like the pupils had attacked and eaten the irises and replaced them, it was... weird, but then again what else was going to be there? He also had wild, messy, black hair. This was the only part of him that was normal to the girls, at one time or another, one the girls had died their hair black and kept a wild look; so that wasn't so bad.

Alice felt something to her right, where Jo-Jo was standing, she looked over her shoulder to see Jo-Jo with her mouth gaped and her pupils shrunk in shock. The vampire was not expecting this, the last person who kidnapped/captured her was... well... to be honest, a group of Nazis. Alice could only guess what was going through Jo-Jo's mind right now.

_'Why do I always attract the weirdoes!'_ Alice fought hard to hide a chuckle.

"Hey, Joey-Jo-Jo, you're catching flies." Sammy snapped, Jo-Jo closed her mouth shut and glared at Sammy.

"If I did, I would have eaten them," She said. There was a pause, all eyes in the room were on her, even Watari and L was staring at her. "Hey, I didn't even have break fist this morning! I'm surprised I'm still standing!" She snapped.

"My apologies." Said the men who claimed to be L. Everyone's attention snapped to him, there was another silence fell in the room.

"D-did you just apologise for holding me in that cell, without any food?" Jo-Jo asked.

"Yes," L sated plainly.

Another pause.

"Well that's the first," Jo-Jo blurted coldly, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Alice gave her a begging look to keep calm; Jo-Jo only nodded slightly, but kept her pissed-of glare. Sammy smirked; she wasn't the only one who had problems controlling herself. Rezil noticed Sammy's smirking at the vampires actions and chuckled.

The black haired men seemed to have brushed the comment away, for he didn't show any signs of emotion. He just looked up at the creatures, his black eyes seemed to burn a hole in them, apart from Sammy, she had seen worse.

"I am L," He said, that was all he said, as if it meant something huge. Whatever it was, the girls didn't know. Alice took this as an invitation for an introduction.

"I'm Alice," She said. When she did, L had looked right at her. Alice gulped down fear that somehow found its way into her. Then she gestured to her friends, "This is Sammy, my sister." Sammy gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Sup," The werewolf said.

Alice rolled her eyes, "And you've already meet my big sis, Jo-Jo." The vampire had let her glare soften, but only slightly.

Alice was about to say something else, when L held up his hand in the shape of a gun, "Bang." He said bluntly, too bluntly. In half a second three different things happened Alice was taking back by what L did and stepped back. Almost at once, she felt a strong grip on her shoulders, holding her protectively. Next to her, where Sammy was standing, was now a brown werewolf on all fours.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sammy growled, now in attack mode, her angry, brown wolf-eyes narrowed at L.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Jo-Jo yelled, still holding Alice's shoulders, her fangs bared. Her black pupils flashed sliver, this only happened when the vampire become overwhelmed by anger. It didn't happen on a regular basis, but enough for anyone to know not to provoke her.

L just stood there, with a black expression, as if bored of the world. "If I were Kira then all of you would be dead by now," He said calmly. Alice, Sammy and Jo-Jo all shared the some confused look, they held each other's gases before shooting L glares.

"What... the fuck... are you talkin' about?"

"You keep saying stuff about Kira, I've told you, I don't know what the hell it... they... whatever is!"

"That doesn't give you the right to scare us like that."

"Please..." L held up a hand, silencing the others, "I will answer all your questions; you have my word for that." Then he seemed to be talking to only one of them. "We still have a deal to up hold."

Alice and Sammy shot Jo-Jo a look, Alice out of concern or just plan fear for her sister. Sammy raised an eye brow; lord knows what was going through her mind. The vampire cursed herself softly, she always kept her promises, and this was no different. _'Oh conscience aren't thou a bitch.'_

Then she sighed, "You're not just gonna let me walk out of here, are you?"

L paused.

"Not until I am completely sure you are no danger to the world outside. However, you will not go back in the cell, I realise that it was not the best thing to do."

"No shit, took yah that long to figure that out?"

"Jo, come on, he said he was sorry," Alice pleaded, "Besides it was a misunderstanding, right?" She then turned to L for him to conform her theory.

"If it is true that... Jo-Jo san?"

The vampire shrugged, she didn't know much about honorifics, but at least he used the name she likes and not her full name.

"If is it true that Jo-Jo san is not a threat and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, then yes, it is a misunderstanding. But, I will need more proof before I can confirm this."

"Yay," Jo-Jo said, half heartily punching the air, "Awesome, I feel so happy right now."

"There is no need for your sarcasm," L said, biting his nail.


	12. Voices

**Chapter 12: **Voices

Jo-Jo sat next to Alice, as the werecat filled L in about who they were. But her mind was elsewhere, Sammy wasn't acting like herself, and she was worried. Plus she... felt something... like a shadow... it felt like... they were being watched. It wasn't a good feeling, which was for sure; it was like her uneasiness was clawing at her. The more she tried to ignore it, the more it tried to get her attention. Maybe she was just on edge, a lot of things happened in the past few days, so it was understandable.

_'Quit trying to run away from the truth, would you?'_ A voice in Jo-Jo's head screamed at her. _'You _never_ see the danger until it is too late.'_ Jo-Jo's stare off with the wall, unknowingly, turned into a glare. This was true; she never saw it until it hit her in the face. _'You know who you should call, then why do you not? They can help.'_ She sighed heavily.

"Jo? Are you feeling better now? Though, you look a little pale."

She was pulled out of her thoughts, almost jumped when she heard Alice's voice. But, she calmed down when she felt her sister's hand gently clutch hers. She shook her head free of her war, and smiled, giving Alice a look. "I'm _always_ pale, kiddo."

"Paler than usual," Alice filled in, cracking a smile. Jo-Jo blinked before chuckling and pulling Alice in a one-armed hug, ruffling her short, brown hair. Alice giggled and looked up, her golden eyes locking with L's black ones. She felt blood rise to her face as she cleared her throat, "So, um, L, you're saying this 'Kira' is Japanese or lives in Japan, and can kill with a name and face."

"Indeed. One of my first actions in the Kira case was to conform that theory. Needless to say it was a success." L looked from one to the other. "Out of my concern, how long have you three been living in Japan?" He asked.

Alice blushed a little when his eyes meat hers but pushed the feels down long enough to answer, "Only a few weeks."

"Yeah, vacation away from a vacation," Sammy laughed bitterly, "What a shitty idea." She said, her wolf eyes shifted to the side as she laid on the floor.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Alice asked, turning to her friend, "Since when are you this...this..."

"This what?" Sammy demanded, "Huh? BEASTLY? Well guess what, pussy cat, maybe that's just what the hell I am. I'm a werewolf for Christ's sake! That's what we are! Monsters!"

"Sammy-"

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go home. Watch some MTV." Sammy got to her feet and slammed through the doors, making two holes as she pushed into them.

Silence filled the room.

Alice whimpered and hid her face in her hands. Jo-Jo watched the door as she wrapped an arm around her little sister, Alice hugged her back. _'See. You know what is going on, make the call!'_ Jo-Jo's eyes stayed locked on the door. She made a small, unnoticeable nod to herself. _'I will, but, not now._' Once again, Jo-Jo pulled herself away from her thoughts and focused on Alice.

"She's just pissed 'cos she hungry and tired... tired of me getting into trouble... I'll talk to her later," She rubbed Alice's back to calm her down. When they pulled away, Alice became very aware of the black eyes staring at them.

"S-sorry, L-" Alice stuttered.

L raised a hand, "You many call me Ryuzaki. And as for your friend, why is it that she is acting like this?"

"Like I said, she's pissed, it happens," Jo-Jo said.

"Yes, that is what you said, but it does not explain how she got in a bad mood."

The vampire shrugged, "She was fine before I left this morning. Maybe it's a full moon thing."

"Werewolves are like that," Alice chimed in, "During the full moon, they become more aggressive and, uh, well...different, if they don't get their naval pierced with pure silver." She twirled some hair between her forefinger and thumb, and was surprised to see a tiny smile on L's lips. She frowned before she could stop it, but L's smile was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Jo-Jo was watching on the side-lines, she smirked knowingly, before getting back to the subject at hand. "So, Ryuzaki, you really thought I was Kira? Or did you think I was just passing by and killed those guys?"

"For the time being, yes, I do think you are Kira." L said, too bluntly for any of the girl's liking.

Jo-Jo sat back in the sofa in shock,''…Right…" she sighed, her pale hand run through her auburn her, and eyes cast down. It wasn't the first time someone had called her a killer and it won't be the last; but still, nothing could help the feeling of pure helplessness every time the subject come up. Besides, she knew very well that she couldn't say 'I never killed anyone', and be truthful. Alice wanted to shout, but for some reason, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she couldn't. She inhaled shakily and said in the calmest voice she could muster, "Ryuzaki, I appreciate your honesty. But, I can tell you as Jo-Jo's younger sister that she's not a murderer. Yes, I'm aware that since we know each other, there's a chance it clouds my judgement, and it doesn't help that vampires are said to be killers. But were any of the victims found with bite marks or blood loss?"

Alice's speech seem to cause a stir in the room, Jo-Jo's gaze shout up to the werecat, somehow the vampire's expression was blank, but her eyes gave her away; gratefulness. L, or Ryuzaki, however took a different approach to reacting. He was surprised, more surprised than before while watching Jo-Jo's reactions to the nightmare. He was surprised at how fast Alice had come up with this theory, and how it made the likelihood that Kira couldn't be a vampire rise to more than 50%. Yes, there was a lot more, so much more to Alice that he couldn't describe.

"Alice-chan," Ryuzaki had the attention of both girls, even thou he only said one name, "I think you maybe be of help to us."


	13. Broken Spell

**Chapter 13: **Broken Spell

"You want me to do what?" Alice asked. Was Ryuzaki being serious, did he really want her help on the Kira case? Or was this some set up to trick Jo-Jo somehow? Alice hoped that it wasn't the last one.

"I want you to assist in the investigation, Alice-chan."

"I heard you say it but, I can't see why you said it."

"He digs you." Jo-Jo muttered under her breath, thankfully for her, no one in the room heard it; she smirked in her mini victory.

"I feel your input may be of use to us in the Kira case. Plus I have a suspicion that you will not leave without your sister figure, and since I cannot let her leave then you might want to stay here too-"

"Hold it!" Jo-Jo snapped, "Stay here, with all these CCTV cameras around? No way, forget it!"

"But, Jo-"

"No, kiddo, he already drugged me put me in a person cell and for what!? I didn't do emanything!/em I shouldn't be treated this way, I'm not staying, that's that!" The outraged vampire crossed her arms, scowling, once again, at the wall. _'Oh sure, get angry, that always works does it not?'_ That voice in Jo-Jo's head charmed again. Her eyes darkened, without anyone seeing.

_'Shut up! Get out of my head!'_ She snarled.

_'How I wish it was that simple.'_

_'Whatever.'_

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Jo-Jo let her arms fall back to her lap, she sighed. "Look, you can't keep me here. I know you're running out of suspects, but you can't just keep me here under the account that I drink blood and those guys just happen to die in front of me. Not _all_ vampires are blood thirsty killers y'know, and judging me because I need to drink blood to survive, it's – it's sick!" She ranted; feeling a little better after would, but only a little.

Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail in thought. "How many vampires do you know Jo-Jo san?" He asked.

The vampire in question shrugged. "Not all of them are… friendly. I know a few of them, but we're not that close."

"Yeah sure," Alice smirked. Jo-Jo gave her a look.

"Don't you start."

Ryuzaki was at a loss with the girls' conversation, but didn't complain, it was… different how these two communicated with one another, it was clear that they knew each other for some time.

"Anyway," Jo-Jo spoke up, "Why do you wanna know about how many vampires I know?"

"I was thinking about the possibility that another vampire would try to frame you, like you said, not all vampires are blood thirsty killers, but like humans there are good and bad vampire, correct?" Ryuzaki said all this and he was still biting his thumbnail. Somehow what he said or the way he said it made Jo-Jo a little on edge. It took her while to put together an answer. She sighed.

"No one I know would try to frame me without someone else knowing. It's a small town." She explained, "Even if someone tried to that doesn't mean it'll be another vampire; that sounds a little racist."

"Jo!" Alice stopped her sister before she could say anything else, only to have the vampire shrug.

"We were all thinking it, I just said." She said with a smirk. Alice just rolled her eyes, but then got serious.

"We'll stay Ryuzaki, but, we can leave once either Kira is caught or Jo-Jo is proved innocent."

Ryuzaki nodded and stood up from his weird sitting position, beckoning for them to follow him out the room. Alice was the first to react, blaming it on her catlike reflexes, but Jo-Jo knew better, smirking at her as she stayed a few feet behind them.

"You can both stay in the top floor; it is quite a big room and has space for the both of you. Tomorrow we will go with you to get your things if you wish." He explained as they walked. "Also, if I many ask that you stay in your human forms, so the rest of the Task Force will be less afraid of you."

"The things I do for yah, kiddo." Jo-Jo mumbled, then realization flooded her and she stopped in her tracks. "Umm Kiddo, Ryuzaki." They both stopped and turned to her, Alice in question and Ryuzaki in a bored like stare. "Aren't you guy's forgetting something?" She fished in her hoody pocket and pulled out her necklace, it's chain broken, as well as it's spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Very sorry for the long wait, I'm having alittle writer's block right now, but I hope it will clear up soon ^^**


	14. Plotting Afoot

**Chapter 14: **Plotting Afoot

Sammy slammed the door open and practically throw herself of the sofa, it was along walk back home from the "Task Force HQ", or whatever the hell they called it; and with Rezil's complaining about being left behind was enough to make her irritated beyond belief. Sammy's plan was simple, have Rezil stay behind to spy on L or 'Ryuzaki' as he wanted to be called. He knew something about the other Death Note owners and Sammy wanted to know everything, why? To find them and see what kind of people they were, and mostly likely end them. Sure Kira seemed to kill mostly criminals but to hell with him or her! She didn't know how to describe it, just knowing that someone else out there had a Death Note and had the same abilities as her, apart from the werewolf stuff, made her sick. Not in the 'Oh my god we're all going to die' sick, more like the 'I can't believe I'm the only one who didn't know about this' sick. And she swore to god who ever it was would die at her hand.

Sammy rolled over and felt for the remote, turned the TV on and started to channel-surf. _'It was so damn easy getting out of there…'_ She thought,_ '_Maybe _Ryuzaki told everyone to just let me walk out, or the thing that happened to the door I broke would happen to whoever got in my way.'_ Sammy got up and headed for the fridge and searched for emanything.

_'Damn it, Joey can't even get some food without getting caught! I'm just gonna eat her pork ribs, I don't care what she does, I'm fucking hungry!'_

As she promised she took a plate from the fridge, which of course had an entire rack of ribs belonging to a certain vampire, and went back to the sofa and ate.

"Your friend has a few moral issues." Rezil voice appeared behind Sammy's spot on the sofa, not like the werewolf reacted to him, she just nored on the ribs. The shinigami didn't appreciate being ignored but waited all the same. Sammy wiped the BBQ souse from her mouth with the back of her paw/hand.

"Whatcha find out?" She asked, completely dismissing Rezil's comment.

"They know," The skilled shinigami said, his voice cutting through the air. "About the heart attack victims, and Kira… but here's the kicker…" He paused to wait for a reaction from the feasting werewolf; he was greeted with an ear moving his direction. "That human, the one with the black hair, he suspects the lil' vampire of killing those guys at that held her hostage." Rezil throw his head back and laugh. "_Humans_, so stupid," He chuckled. Sammy was quiet, eating the ribs in no time, letting the last of the ribs fall and rattle against the plate. She wiped her mouth again, a smirk followed soon after.

"What about the Death Note, do they know about that?" Her voice was low but dangerous, the shinigami approved.

"Can't say, and not because of the rules either." He pointed out, "There was no talk of the note book."

"I see," Sammy muttered, she lowered her hand so her eyes weren't visible. "He probably didn't mention it because he doesn't know if Joey knows. Either way he won't give out information like that to a suspect."

A silence fell in the room, Rezil was waiting for Sammy to say something, he could see the wheels in her head turning and he couldn't wait to find out what she would come up with next. A hum of a chuckle was his first answer and a dark smirk.

"I could use this to my advantage."

Rezil sneered happily, how he was loving this.

"If Joey is suspected of being Kira then it would draw attention away from me, I just have to kill people that Jo would kill if she had a Death Note, along with my own victims but, I have to make them die differently to _'Joey's'_ victims, so they won't be that noticeable."

Another eager silence fell. It was broken with seconds, Sammy had stood up and got her laptop and set it up at the kitchen table and started to search for names and faces.

"There's only a few people I can think of that Joey would kill, number 1; People who will and had, tried to kill or attack her. Not many have the guts though…"

Of course, one would dare go near all three of them, everyone in HalloweenTown knew what they were compellable of, so it would be foolish to try anything.

"Number 2; anyone who would hart, kill, or attack me or Alice."

Another thing most people wouldn't do, hurting a loved one is worse than hurting Jo herself, he'd kill you with her bare hands if she had to, if you don't out run her you're finished. _'Not like _she's_ the tough one though, I'm the muscle, she just don't have self-control'_.

"Number 3; people she's been hunting down since…" She stopped talking, only to turn to Rezil with a known smirk. "You don't know where we come from do you?" Rezil was quite surprised with her question, tilting his skull for a head to the side.

"From HollweenTown," for once in his _'life'_ Rezil was unsure, the feeling seriously annoyed him. Sammy chuckled a little.

"Only the half of it," She turned back to her laptop, searching for names and faces she could use in her plot. While Rezil didn't like the fact that something was being kept from him, he had to admit, the suspense was unworldly.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have these necklaces in the first place?" Ryuzaki wasn't complaining he was chorus; Jo-Jo had given her necklaces to him after he had asked politely, and he was now holding the end on the chain between his index finger and thumb.<p>

"We were born human…" Jo-Jo said, she sighed, "Sometimes, we miss the lifestyle." Her ruby eyes cased to the floor. Alice offered her and patt on the shoulder before explaining.

"It's forbidden for HalloweenTown creatures to walk the earth, unless its Halloween night and we've got scare duty. Or, if we have these human-look-alike charms." Alice let her claws/hand find her key, fiddling with it in thought. "And as long as we don't get caught…." She quickly turned to her sister figure, who was already on the same wave length.

"The Mayor's not gonna let me live this down…" She sighed, this time looking up at the ceiling.

"I see," Ryuzaki murmured, his free thumb went to his mouth to bite the nail. "What are the chances of you to come by another charm?"

Jo-Jo scoffed, bring her attention back to ground level, "Yeah, they're sold on corner shops next to the kiddy sweets." She folded her arms and continued, "The _only_ way we could get our claws on these is because I'm friends with the witch who made it, by hand. Human-look-alike spells are almost impossible to come by, let alone make!"

Ryuzaki bite his thumb, looking aimlessly at the little ruby eyed bat charm, he seemed deep in thought so the girls didn't say anything and waited for his input.

"I am to assume that you cannot just take this to your friend to repair its magical properties?" He said his black eyes still on the charm.

"You're right to assume that," Jo-Jo said, but Ryuzaki wasn't completely sure if she was mocking him, none-the-less, he let her continue. Jo-Jo pointed to the charm, "You can't cast a charm on something that's already being used, it's a one way thing." She explained, sighing again she ran her hand throw her hair, "I'm gonna have to pay for another charm," she cursed.

"They coast a lot I gather," Ryuzaki said dryly.

"An arm and a leg," Jo-Jo muttered. Alice looked at her for a while, when Jo-Jo caught the questionable look in her golden cat eyes she smiled softly. "It means it coast a lot, kiddo," she smiled and ruffled Alice hair.

The werecat smiled sheepishly, sometimes she didn't get the sayings her sister would use, but she was happy and Jo-Jo wasn't annoyed that she had to explain.

"Y'know," Alice offered, "I could always pay, you can pay me back, sis."

Jo-Jo's smiled faded slightly.

"Kiddo, I can't go through life with you paying for everything. I just have to put in a few more hours is all, no big deal." Alice was about to protest when Jo-Jo raised her hand put to stop her," Don't argue with me, kiddo, bad things happen." Alice would have felt hurt if it wasn't for the smile on Jo's face and the humour in her voice. She smiled to show her sister that she understood.

Once again Ryuzaki was caught outside a conversation between these two creatures, he pounder for a while if he could be that close to someone, maybe in the distant future.

"What is your occupation, Jo-Jo san?" He asked.

"I'm an illustrator," She said, "I work at home, but sometime they need me in the studio." Jo-Jo let her mind wounder back to her job, sure working at home was fun and she could work anywhere, but working at the studio meant it was quite and no one would bother her when she was trying to find something to inspire her. She sighed again, but happily this time.

"And you, Alice-Chan, what is your occupation?" This time Ryuzaki had moves his attention from the necklaces and to the person he was talking to, black eyes meet golden. Alice felt her face warm slightly, whether it was being put on the spot or not, she mentally cursed herself.

"I'm a fiction writer," She said after gathering her nerves. "I mostly right mysteries and romances." Her face burned even more just by mentioning the word _'romance'_, she cursed herself again. Ryuzaki didn't seem to notice Alice's reaction, however he did feel his face warm up by 15%. He cleared his throat and handed the necklace back to its owner. He gestured to the door behind him,

"This is where you will be staying," He stated, "It has been cleaned today; I trust you will be comfortable."

Alice opened the door and gasped, the room was huge! It just took her breath anyway. Jo-Jo walked past her and into the room, and leaped to the ceiling to hang there, upside down, the vampire grinned.

"Yep, it'll do," She said, stretching her arms. Alice laughed while Ryuzaki kept a dead-pan stare.

"We will talk more tomorrow; maybe we can do something about your necklaces." He said, "Good night." He walked out, not letting the girls have enough time to say anything back. Alice's heart snack, Jo-Jo glared at the closed door and huffed, letting her-self down and sat on the sofa. She picked up the remote to turn the TV on.

"If there's nothing but subtitles, I swear to Jack I'll freak out."

Alice laughed again, walking behind the sofa to pick her room; she opened the first door she found. And the view she found was amazing, the room was bigger than the one they had at the house in the human world.

"Mind if I have this one, sis?" Alice asked over her shoulder, Jo-Jo looked up and followed Alice to the room.

"Hmmm, not bad," she mused. em'God, Sammy's right, I am easily pleased.'/em Jo-Jo mentally facepalmed herself. "Sure, kiddo, go for it," She said, "I'm having the other room then."

Jo-Jo left Alive to it to see what was left for her, and damn was she gobsmacked. The next room was just as big, so she left for the front room to watch TV, Pokémon was on in english so sorting out the room will have to wait.

After about 30 minutes Alice came back and said good night to her sister.

"Ok, night kiddo," Jo-Jo smiled.

"When are you going to hit the hey?" The werecat asked. The vampire just shrugged.

"Might be awhile, that morphine nap made me feel bright and refreshed." She said with sarcasm.

Alice winced and laughed all the same, hugging her sister and heading off to bed, Jo-Jo sighed when she was alone.

_'You will need your sleep, it has only just begun.'_ That voice charmed in her head, Jo felt her hand grip the arm of the sofa in fear, even in HalloweenTown hearing voice wasn't a good sign.


End file.
